


You Don't Have To Be Afraid

by do_i_know_you



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Attempt at Humor, Boys In Love, Canon Era, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Merlin Needs a Hug (Merlin), Protective Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Scared Merlin (Merlin), Secret Relationship, Short & Sweet, Thunderstorms, Tickle Fights, just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25688830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/do_i_know_you/pseuds/do_i_know_you
Summary: Another thunder rocked the castle.Merlin flinched at the sound, his eyes closing, a soft gasp leaving his lips. His body started trembling again at yet another booming sound, this one louder than before. Arthur finally put two and two together, now understanding the true reason for the sorcerer’s tears. He cupped Merlin’s chin with his hand, gently urging him to meet his gaze, filled with worry. When their eyes met, it was easy to see the fear in Merlin’s. They were like a stormy sea, darker than Arthur was used to seeing.........Or, Merlin is afraid of the storm. It's a good thing Arthur's there to help.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 359





	You Don't Have To Be Afraid

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in this fandom, so I hope you enjoy. English isn't my first language. I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. I had a lot of fun writing this and hope to do more work in the Merlin fandom in the future. This is just a short one shot eith two dorks in love.

A flash of light lit up the armory, followed by a loud thunder that echoed throughout the whole castle. Steel armors and weapons rattled with the force. The eerie sound unsettled Arthur as he unfastened his belt and sword.

It was late at night, but the prince couldn’t sleep. Yet another threat lurked over Camelot – a powerful sorcerer, dead set on his vengeance against the royal family and the kingdom’s people. Arthur couldn’t help but feel helpless against the menace, deciding mere hours ago he should do a better job at preparing for the inevitable battle. Time seemed to twist and shrink until nightfall caught the future king off guard, training on the castle’s field. He would have probably continued ‘till morning light found him, if it weren’t for the rain that started pouring in thick droplets. He barely made it to the castle’s shelter before the sky flashed bright with lightning.

The storm was bad; worse than it has been in years. It felt almost as a warning the way it came – sudden and loud and seemingly out of nowhere.

Arthur made his way through the empty hallways that led to his room. Though he usually spent his nights there with his manservant and secret lover, he feared he’ll be sleeping alone that night. He knew he alone was to blame for that, for he let stress and fear cloud his judgement, let them control his actions and his words. Merlin was merely trying to help when Arthur lost his temper, words spilling like venom from his tongue. Though the dark-haired boy returned his fair share of harsh words himself, it was hard for Arthur to see the hurt flash in Merlin’s bright eyes.

He hated himself for it.

Hesitantly deciding against going to Merlin’s room in Gaius’ chambers to check on his lover, he made a mental note to apologize first thing in the morning. Merlin wasn’t likely to appreciate a mid-night visit if he was still angry.

He had every right to be.

Another thunder boomed through the castle, bouncing of the walls, echoing like a beast’s roar. The sky outside was hidden behind dark clouds, black and heavy with yet unshed rain. No stars were seen, even the moon’s gentle glow was blocked from searching eyes. Camelot appeared darker and colder then, as never before.

Everything in Arthur yearned to fall into bed with Merlin, to pull him close, to keep warm, to feel as if the storming world outside couldn’t touch them. He needed to feel as if everything is going to be alright. He wanted to mend the hurt his words have caused with gentle fingers’ touch, to trace the apology onto Merlin’s skin with only lightning and rain as their witness. His skin seemed to itch with the want, as it did in times of Merlin’s absence. There was a kind of crawling feeling under his skin when his magic wasn’t near. One that could be soothed only by his love’s touch.

A trail of puddles grew with each step the prince took towards his room, eager to get out of the fabric sticking to his skin, heavy and cold and uncomfortable. The heavy doors squeaked in protest as he pushed them open, the room beyond them dark. No candles were lit, making it difficult to maneuver about.

“Arthur?”

Arthur nearly jumped out of his skin as the voice split the silence in the room. Merlin’s voice.

“Merlin?” His voice was surprised, but even he himself couldn’t deny how glad he sounded. “What are you doing here?”

A warm light filled the chamber then, as all the candles lit up at once at Merlin’s whispered command. Arthur’s heart clenched at the sight before him; Merlin, snuggled in pile of blankets and furs, his face flushed red and swollen from crying. He looked so small and so much younger with silent tears running down his cheeks. His body trembled as his breaths came jerky and uneven.

Arthur’s heart clenched anew as he thought he was he reason for the tears.

“I’m sorry,” was all Merlin said, the sound hoarse.

In three quick strides, Arthur was by his side, embracing him tight. Merlin went pliantly, pushing closer and resting his head on Arthur’s shoulder, breathing him in. He could could feel Merlin’s magic sipping through; reaching for his heart, dancing across his skin, ticking up his arms – gentle and warm and familiar. “Don’t apologize. I’m the one who should beg for your forgiveness.” Arthur pressed a kiss to his forehead. “I’m sorry for all I said. I didn’t mean it. Any of it.”

He hugged him close, then closer still, feeling Merlin’s heartbeat as if his own. Perhaps it was.

Many moments passed like this, in silence, holding each other impossibly tight.

“You’re cold,” Merlin said eventually and Arthur chuckled, a weight lifting from his heart.

“Well, it _is_ your job as my manservant to see that I get out of these wet clothes, _Mer_ lin.”

“Right away, _sire.”_

And then his lips were on Arthur’s, still salty with tears, the gentle caress warming him up from the inside. Feather-light fingers started their work on the shirt sticking to his skin, raising goosebumps where they brushed against his chest. Cold air met his bare chest. That, in combination with his lover’s kisses, made his shiver.

Another thunder rocked the castle.

Merlin flinched at the sound, his eyes closing, a soft gasp leaving his lips. His body started trembling again at yet another booming sound, this one louder than before. Arthur finally put two and two together, now understanding the true reason for the sorcerer’s tears. He cupped Merlin’s chin with his hand, gently urging him to meet his gaze, filled with worry. When their eyes met, it was easy to see the fear in Merlin’s. They were like a stormy sea, darker than Arthur was used to seeing.

“Love, what’s wrong?” He didn’t answer, just leaned against the prince, who quickly wrapped his arms around him. “Are you afraid of the storm, Merlin?” Arthur could feel him nod against his chest, breath catching as the sky thundered once more.

Raking his finger’s through Merlin’s raven hair, Arthur gently laid them down on the bed so that he was lying on his back, Merlin’s head tucked against his chest. “Why didn’t you tell me before?”

“It’s so stupid, Arthur. I’m so pathetic. I can’t help it,” Merlin said, desperation in his voice. “Ever since I was little, I always just got so _scared_ and I don’t know why. I used to have to sleep in my mother’s bed when a storm came. Do you know how embarrassing that is?”

“Don’t say that, Merlin. You’re not pathetic. Everyone is afraid of something, love.” He kissed the top of his head, his lips lingering for a few moments. “You should’ve come to me. You can _always_ come to me, you know that.” It wasn’t a question.

“I promise I will from now on,” Merlin said, his voice still a little shaky.

“Good.”

A blinding light flashed through the window and Merlin closed his eyes, squeezing even closer to Arthur. The arms around him, strong and comforting, held him tighter as a loud roll of thunder raged outside.

“Shhh, you’re okay, I’ve got you. It can’t hurt you. I promise I wouldn’t let anything hurt you. You’re safe here.” And Merlin _did_ feel safe there in Arthur’s embrace. Arthur would always try to save him, that much he knew would always hold true. Just like he would always try to save Arthur.

And the storm passed. Soon enough the only sound was the rain, softly falling to the earth, lightly _thud-thud-thud_ ding against the windows.

They stayed like that, still.

“So… what are you afraid of?” Merlin spoke into the comfortable silence. Arthur chuckled.

“Nothing.” He received a pointed look. “What?” Another pointed look. “When I said everyone was afraid of something, you didn’t possibly think that included _me,_ did you?”

“I thought we agreed we’d always tell each other everything, you arrogant prat.” Merlin swatted at his chest.

“Is that any way to address your prince?” He received a shove on the shoulder for that. “Alright, alright. I yield.” His tone turned serious then as he turned his head down, not wanting to look Merlin in the eyes. “I suppose I’m afraid of letting people down. My father expects me to be the perfect prince and then the perfect king. The people of Camelot do, too. The court expects me to marry, to produce an heir, even though my heart lies elsewhere. I’m afraid of disappointing them all.” A few beats followed in silence before he continued, his voice quieter. “I’m afraid of letting you down.”

Merlin’s hand went to his cheek, caressing it before he turned his head to face him. Arthur’s eyes were watery, he could see that even in the dim light. “You could never let me down, Arthur.”

“What if my father founds out about you – about your magic? What is he finds out about us? What if I won’t be able to protect you? What then?”

Merlin didn’t say anything. Because he didn’t know what he could possibly say to make it better.

“What if I can’t change the law once I’m king? If I can’t marry you, or make magic legal again? What if my father makes me marry some princess before I’m even crowned?”

The sorcerer could finally find his words: “You don’t have to worry about that, Arthur. You’re going to be an amazing king, the best these lands have ever known. The people will love you, how can they not? And you don’t have to do as your father says. Not when it comes to marriage. You have defined him before.” He continued stroking his thumb along Arthur’s cheek, his eyes determined and full of love for the future king. “And even if you will end up marrying some princess to rule with, I could never leave you. I _never_ will. My place is by your side, whether it is as your husband, lover, friend or even servant. But I believe in you, Arthur. I know you can lead this kingdom to a golden age, full of love and acceptance and change.”

Arthur smiled at this, intertwining their fingers and bringing Merlin’s hand to hiss lips where he pressed a loving kiss. “I love you. Even if you are absolutely insufferable most of the time.”

“Says _you,_ ” Merlin taunted, laughing. “But I suppose I do love you too, clotpole.”

“I wish you’d stop calling me that.” He really didn’t.

“Oh, yeah? Clotpole. Clotpole. Clot-pole.”

“You’re going to regret that, you big oaf.”

And then Merlin’s laughter filled the room as Arthur started tickling his sides, his own lips spread in a big grin at the beautiful sounds his love was releasing.

“Sth- Stop,” Merlin wheezed through his chuckles, his eyes watery again – this time from laughter.

“Promise you’ll stop calling me that.”

“Never.”

“Have it your way.”

He leaned down and blew a raspberry onto Merlin’s neck, making the warlock laugh even more, his arms flailing around on their own accord.

“Alright – I – I promise I won’t call – I won’t call you ‘clotpole’ anymore.” He could barely say it through his giggles.

Arthur finally stopped then, giving him time to catch his breath. He was looking at him, adoration clear in his eyes as he ran a hand through Merlin’s hair. “That’s more like it.”

“Yeah, yeah. Now come here and kiss me, clotpole.”

He rolled his eyes but obeyed anyway, bringing their lips into a soft kiss, their eyes closing. Merlin whispered something into Arthur’s mouth, quiet and unfamiliar to the prince and then all the candles blew out at once. They both laid down again, their hands soft on each other’s skin as they settled under the covers.

They continued kissing, neither knew for how long. Time disappeared, all they knew were their lips and their caresses, soft and slow.

Once they separated – though only by lips – they laid there in silence, listening to each other’s heartbeat.

“I’m also afraid of spiders,” Arthur finally said, “I’ve never told anyone.”

“Well, I’m glad you told me,” Merlin said, a smile on his face, bright as the sun. “And you don’t have to worry; I’ll protect you from any spiders. No matter how big.”

Arthur laughed.

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
